Dyskusja:Toa Armageddon
Jakie rasy mam do wyboru? I może wyslesz pare zaproszeń Vezok999 07:55, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Każdą: Matoranina, Skakdi, Vortixx, Makuta, Skakdi, Bohrok itd. itp. A z zaproszeniami to dobry pomysł--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:32, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Vezok ma już postać, może wreszcie zaczniemy?__KopakaNuva 17:35, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) We dwóch ??? Gurahk, rozelij reklamy, i proponowałbym nie zamykać zapisów jeszcze przez tydzień po rozpoczęciu gry Vezok999 19:07, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Guurahk, zmieniłem postać, bo gdy pisałem to nie było jeszcze o braku mocy elementarnych u Skakdi, albo niezauważyłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiło Ci to problemu Vezok999 19:08, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio, gra jest bardzo dobra! Profesjonalne opisy, przemyślana fabuła- ogólnie perfect. Mam nadzieje że moja gra (planowana produkcja) będzie tak samo dobra. Tylko pamiętaj o zmianie ekwipunku :) No i gdybyś podczas poruszania mówił nam gdzie jesteśmy to by fajnie było, ale teraz oczywiscie nie, sami mamy to odkryć. No i najważniejsze, zguba gier- żeby nie znudziło Ci się szybciej niż graczom... Vezok999 20:34, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma bata:D. Nie znudzi mi się i życzę ci sukcesu z twoją grą:) A propos gry to jeśli ktoś (nie daj Boże) zginie to może (za zgodą reszty grupy) zrestartować grę od ostatniego autozapisu. A i autozapis w ciągu ferii następuje o godz. 22:30, a normalnie o 20:30. Po tej godzinie prosiłbym o nie wpisywanie nowych postów.--ZakochanyRahkshi 22:22, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio, to kiedy mamy odpisywać? Bo nie po 22.30, a kiedy można czacząć odpisywać? Bo rano nie dajesz żadnego znaku "że już" Vezok999 22:18, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy wstaniesz :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 22:55, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) A jak nie spie xD No dobra, wiem kiedy Vezok999 23:30, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Jestem teraz w górach, więc gra zostaje zatrzymana z powodu przenoszenia serweru :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:06, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Dzień 1 - Rozbitkowie Wszyscy budzicie się powoli na wyspie. Stoicie niedaleko siebie, więc możecie spokojnie porozmawiać. Wokół rozpościerają się wysokie palmy, a na nich kokosy. Wszyscy odczuwacie spory głód. Naokoło rosną też przeróżne rośliny. Jedna z nich wyraźnie wzbudza zainteresowanie. Ma wiele kolców, ale również niewielkie ciemnozielone owoce. Wszędzie leżą patyki i kamienie. Zza drzew można usłyszeć ciche ryki. Co robicie? ''----'' Nie mam czasu na zastanawianie się.Wspinam się na palme i prubuję zerwać kokosa.Jak się nie da to rzucam kamieniami.Jeśli nawet to nie pomoże tom ostrze kamień i prubuje zciąć drzewo.Kalt. Pytam się wszystkich obok kim są, z wyjątkiem tego co skacze pod palmą... czakam aż wróci. Po uzyskaniu (lub nie) informacji idę o ten kolczasty owocek. Pytam sie innyc o pozwolenie i jeżeli ni mają nic przeciwko to żucam w niego kaminiami aby owoce pospadały (no chba ze da się go po prostu zerwać). A potem próbuje zerwać z palmy jedzenie Trost. ''----'' Kalt - wspiąłeś się na drzewo i chwyciłeś orzech. Niestety zerwał się za prędko i straciłeś równowagę. Spadłeś na ziemię i straciłeś 3 HP. Nie martw się. Kiedy coś zjesz, następnego dnia odzyskasz zdrowie. Kokos ma 20 FP i uzupełnia 5 HP. Co teraz robisz? Trost - kamienie wsiąkły w gęste gałęzie krzewu, ale połamały wiele cierni, co pozwala ci na zerwanie paru owoców. Za krzewem zauważasz za to piękną roślinę z wielkimi, jaskrawoczerwonymi owocami. Czy chcesz zaryzykować zranienie przez ciernie i sięgnąć po tajemnicze niewielkie owoce, czy też wolisz iść na łatwiznę i pożywić się tym pięknym plonem drugiej rośliny? ''----'' Oczywiście zrywam te z kolczastego które są już bzpieczne. Potem próbuję znaleźć patyka na tyle długiego i rozdwojonego na końcu, żeby zerwać owoce. A jak nie to idę na żywioł przez kolce Trost. Zżeram kokosa.dobrySzukam kija i ostrego kamienia.Jak znajdę to robię oszczep.Kalt ''----'' Trost - nie znalazłeś żadnego długiego patyka. Cała ściółka, to same krótkie patyczki. Nie było blisko żadnego z owoców, wszystkie były ukryte w głębi. Wkroczyłeś między w miarę oczyszczone gałęzie. Zerwałeś 6 owoców, lecz kiedy wyszedłeś z gąszczy, zauważyłeś 2 kolce wbite w ramię. Uwolniły do twojej krwi toksyny, które cię lekko zraniły (2 HP), jednak były zbyt słabe, by cię otruć. Zaraz potem wyrwałeś kolce. Te owoce to był dobry wybór. Mimo rozmiaru zapełniają aż 50 FP i leczą o 10 HP. Co teraz robisz? Kalt - kokos trochę zapełnił twój brzuch, więc nie przeszkadza ci już głód. Zostały ci tylko po nim dwie skorupki. Nie znalazłeś kija, ale za to znalazłeś bardzo ciekawy kamień. Czy chcesz mu się przyjrzeć bliżej? ''----'' Chce się przyjżeć bliżej a ze skorupek robie naramienniki bądż hełm Kalt. ''----'' Kalt - założyłeś skorupki na ramiona, lecz przy najmniejszym ruchu spadły ci. Jednak założenie ich na głowę było dobrym pomysłem. Zdobyłeś hełm + 1 DEF! Została ci tylko jedna skorupka. Ten kamień to... krzemień + 1-7 ATK. Możesz nim również rozpalić ogień! Zaczyna się ściemniać. ''----'' '(ale wiesz że zerwałem i te z kolców i te bliżej,tak? Więc napisz ile leczą te drugie, te z "ciekawej rosliiny") Idę do Kalta i proponuje mu wymianę: skorupka kokosa za mój owoc (w zależności który leczy mniej to ten) Bo i tak powinno mu wystarczyć. Potem proszę go o rozpalenie ogniska i idsziemy spać - Trost. Przyjmuję oferte Trosta oraz rozpalam ognisko.Poszukuję źdźbła trawy lub innej roliny aby se pożuć.Kalt. (Vezok, ta roślina jakby co była dalej; proszę precyzuj dokładniej swoje wypowiedzi używając przymiotników i synonimów). Trost wymienił się jaskrawym owocem za skorupkę kokosa, Kalt żuł sobie trawkę w cieple ogniska, potwory z puszczy omijają światło szerokim łukiem, wszystko dobrze. Wszystko? Okaże się następnego dnia... Autozapis Dzień II - Nadal uwięzieni Rano idę pod morze czy tam jesioro nie wiem co to jest i rozglądam się za rybami jeli są ryby to z lici palmowych wyplatam sieć i zarzucam.Potem czekam aż co się złapie.Nadal żuję trawke.Kalt ("nad" morze) Kalt - Wszędzie pływają ryby, jednak same liście palmowe nie wystarczą, aby zrobić sieć (opisuj dokładniej co robisz). Trawka nagle wpadła ci do przełyku. Zaczynasz się dusić! Co teraz robisz? (Sorka, nie wiedziałem zupełnie jak to opisać- bo chciałem zerwać i te dalego, w głębi cierni i te, które odbezpieczyłem kamieniem, te z ciemnozielonymi owocami:) ) Zakładam skrupkę kokosa na głowę. Zbieram najdłuższe patyki, tyle ile miesci mi się w garsci. Potem szukam suchej trawy i wkładam między patyki z jednego końca. Potem szukam, elastycznych roslin, tylko nie suchych (trawska, patyki- i nie mów mi, że patykami nic się nie zwiąże, bo jak się ma odpowiedniego to się da- sam tak już robiłem xD ) . Kiedy wszystko trzyma się całosci to chowam "moje dzieło" i rozglądam się za czyms na kształt pojemnika czy płachty. Trost. Prubuję ją sobie wyciągnąć a jeli się nie uda to wołam o pomoc.W ostatecznoci zjadam owoc albo piję wodę aby trawka przeleciała dalej.Kalt. Trost - (wiem, że się da, nie jestem ciamajdą i też tak robiłem nieraz, a z tym dalekim krzewem źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Widać go było tylko, kiedy podszedłeś do ciernistego krzewu i można było okrążyć krzew i od razu wziąć tamte, a ta dziura między cierniami, jedynie pozwalała ci sięgnąć po zielone owoce, bez zbytniego narażania się) nie znalazłeś płachty, ale na ziemi leży dużo liści palmowych. Może z nich uda ci się coś związać? Nagle jednak czujesz przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Możliwe, że to przez głód. Co teraz zrobisz? Kalt - wszyscy zostali w lesie, a tobie nie udało się jej wykrztusić. Możesz zaryzykować zdrowie i wypić trochę słonej, morskiej wody lub zjeść soczysty, acz tajemniczy owoc. Co wybierasz? ''----'' Zjadam owoc a jak nie zadziała to pije wodę.Jak mi przejdzie to odrywam od lisci palmy boki aby została ta twarda linka i przeplatam aby powstała sieć.Kalt. Rozglądam się dookoła. Jeżeli nic podejżanego lub groźnego nie znalazłem to zbieram liscie i idę nad jezioro/morze Trost. ''----'' Kalt - słodki sok zaczął spływać ci po brodzie, kiedy zanurzyłeś zęby w soczystym miąższu. Jednak po pierwszym kęsie uderzyła cię potężna fala gorąca. Owoc wypadł ci z ręki, trawka spłynęła do żołądka, ale ty upadłeś na ziemię nieruchomo. Czujesz się niczym jajko na patelni. Ledwo możesz mówić, a co dopiero mowa o chodzeniu. Co teraz poczniesz? Trost - wokół cisza i spokój, lecz ty czujesz ten ból ponownie. Czujesz się coraz słabszy. Co teraz zrobisz? ''----'' Próbuje zwymiotować. Jak nie zadziała to idę się przespać Trost. Nie mam co robić.Leże nieruchomo i czekam na cud.Kalt. ''----'' Trost - jeszcze nic nie zjadłeś, więc nie miałeś jak zwymiotować. Sen ci niestety nie mógł pomóc. Czułeś coraz większe osłabienie i nagle poczułeś jak coś napiera ci na klatkę piersiową z wielką siłą. Wiesz, że jeśli zaraz nic nie zdziałasz, to może ci rozsadzić ciało. Co teraz zrobisz? Kalt - nagle zza drzew wyskoczyła grupa Skakdich. "Mamy kolejnego!" zawołał jeden z nich. Dwaj inni wzięli cię i położyli na noszach. "Biedaku" powiedział Skakdi stojący obok ciebie "dałeś się skusić zdradzieckiemu owocowi Lhikan. Nie wiesz, że jaskrawe barwy to ostrzeżenie przed trucizną!? - krzyknął na ciebie jakby miało być to coś oczywistego. Po chwili jednak obniżył ton. "Nie martw się, wypij trochę, to spowolni działanie trucizny, a wyleczymy cię w naszej fortecy" powiedział po czym podał ci bukłak z chłodną, czystą, słodką wodą. Od razu poczułeś się lepiej. Nie mogłeś się ruszyć, więc jedyne co ci faktycznie pozostało do zrobienia to rozmowa z pielęgniarzem i obserwowanie przybyszy oraz drogi ''----'' Nadal próbuje zwrócić zjedzone owoce. Jeżeli nie udało się to idę biegnę nad jezioro szukać pomocy Trost. Mimo że może nie mają za dobrycha zamiarów to dziękuję mu za pomoc i mówię o trawie i o owocu który mi tylko został.Potem pytam się dla czego on mi pomaga.Mówię że piraka przecież byli źli.Pytam się też czy teraz są dobrzy oraz mówię o Troście który został w obozie.Informuje ich że to od niego mam owoc i że on też może jest zatruty.Kalt. (przeczytaj informacje o tej grze to dowiesz się dlaczego ci pomagają...Vezok999 21:04, lut 22, 2010 (UTC)) ''---'' Trost - (Morze! Jesteście na wyspie! Tu nie ma jeziora!) Nie zjadłeś przecież jeszcze żadnego owocu. (proszę cię nie pisz wiadomości kursywą; to zarezerwowane dla mnie). W oddali zauważyłeś grupę postaci. Zaczęły się do ciebie zbliżać! Co robisz? Kalt - Skakdi spojrzał na ciebie pytająco i spytał: "jacy Piraka? Pewnie masz omamy przez tę truciznę" (przecież to zupełnie inny świat! tu nigdy nie powstali Piraka!). Nagle jeden ze Skakdi na przedzie zawołał: "widzę kogoś potrzebującego pomocy!". Wszyscy Skakdi z miejsca ruszyli do oddalonej postaci. Autozapis Nocna wędrówka Rozglądam się i chyba wiem kto to.Mam nadzieje że to Trost.Jeli tak i tu go przyniosą to mówię mu ty d*****.moge za gwiazdki dostać bana to je usune.Ok?Kalt. (kursywa była przez czysty przypadek ) Nie robię nic Trost. Kalt - póki co widzisz tylko w oddali postacie, nadal nie wiesz czy to Trost. Nagle słyszysz coś w krzakach. Jakieś szeleszczenie połączone z warczeniem. Wszyscy obrońcy bardzo się oddalili, a obok siebie widzisz mały sztylet. Niestety bardzo ciężko byłoby ci po niego sięgnąć. Co teraz robisz? Trost - podbiegła do ciebie grupa Skakdich. Jeden z nich pyta się ciebie czy nic ci nie jest. W oddali szybko przemknęła ci jakaś sylwetka. Co robisz? ''----'' Mówię do jednego z nich, że jestem chory. Mówię też, że zobaczyłem cos dziwnego w krzakach Trost'19:45, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Udaję nieżywego i niewiem jak ale jak się da to chcę smierdzieć.'Kalt ''----'' Trost - jeden z Skakdi pyta cię co ci jest dokładnie, pozostali wracają do leżącego Matoranina. Kalt - (pisz co robisz, a nie co chcesz zrobić!) udawanie trupa przyszło ci łatwo, ale nadal nic nie wychodzi z krzaków. ''----'' Dopuki skakdi nie wrucą to udaję trupa.Kalt Mówię ze czuje straszny ból w klatce piersiowej ''Trost ''. ''----'' Kalt - trzech Skakdi powróciło do twojego leża, reszta jest jeszcze dość daleko. Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczyła wielka bestia i powaliła jednego Skakdi po czym przegryzłą mu gardło. Drugiego przecięłą szponami. Ocalały Skakdi strzelił do niej z prymitywnego miotacza, lecz bestia przyjęła cios bez jakichkolwiek obrażeń i zabiła Skakdi. Najwyraźniej cię nie zauważyła i zaczyna pożerać czerwonego Skakdi. Grupę Skakdi z tyłu coś zatrzymało, lecz są na tyle blisko, by móc usłyszeć twój krzyk. Co teraz robisz? Trost - Skakdi zamyślił się i zaczął coś mruczeć. Poszedł w krzaki, ale po chwili powrócił z gałęzią. Nim zdążyłeś jakkolwiek zareagować, złamał ją tak, że została ostra i wbił ci ją w iskierkę sercową. Po chwili jednak ją wyciągnął, a ty oprócz przenikliwego bólu nic nie poczułeś. Jednak pulsowanie w klatce piersiowej ustało. Skakdi odrzucił patyk. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu mogłeś zauważyć, że jest bezbronny. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Pytam co on zrobił 'Trost '. ''----'' Trost - Skakdi odpowiada, że w twoim wnętrzu krył się Fenrakk, więc go zabił. Mówi ci również, że cały gatunek Ta - Matoran zginął przez nie. ''----''